


This Particular Experience

by Mr_Toska



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Casual Sex, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Toska/pseuds/Mr_Toska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahren and Miron are two male (though technically hermaphroditic) members of a race that has no females left, as far as they know. Their job is to explore the universe to find a solution to this problem and keep out of trouble in the process. Will they find a solution, how will their relationship develop and what mysteries are left to find in the deepest reaches of space? </p><p>This work was originally intended to be a PWP but it evolved into something much bigger. I don't know how many chapters it'll be yet, but I hope you enjoy it and stick around!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Particular Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief introduction to my character Sahren and Miron, told from the former's point of view. I was going to originally wait till I had finished proof reading the first chapter but I wanted something to give an idea of what the setting is about before I upload chapter one. When that's up it'll replace this chapter (and be written a million times better too haha).

"Who am I... hm...

My name is Sahren. I live with my friend Miron on an old transport ship that was abandoned by the previous owners, so we decided to take it and fix it up for ourselves. Usually, we'd be following strict protocols set by our home-worlds safety laws, but we decided to just do our own thing. No one ever tries to find you if you do, since there's so many of us it doesn't really affect the planet when a few decide to do things the way they want, as long as you get things done. The thing is, our species live a pretty long time and while we're not particularly hard to kill, there isn't really anything out here that threatens us. 

Predators? Very few in space.

Air? We only need to breath sometimes.

Old age? We'd be a pretty shit race of space creatures if we died of old age before making it to the next star system. 

So yeah, lots of us and we live for ages. We actually evolved specifically to travel in space, we have no home planet and began as small bacteria that hadn't found a planet to settle on yet. As a result we're pretty successful for a species, we can easily make it to other planets to mine for valuable ores and things we never even knew existed, so we advance quickly. We don't even really get sick anymore either, because our pharmaceuticals are that good. 

However, despite all this stuff our species does have one big drawback. We're not really sure how our species reproduces (yes i know how stupid that sounds, it's not my fault). Y'see, with how long we live, it's been a VERY long time since any new folks have been born. Everyone was too busy having their own lives to care for a child, but because of this it's been so long we've pretty much just forgotten how it works. Now, you might be thinking, "But surely it's just like any other race? You have males and females and you just sorta mash your junk together and babies happen." Nope. For starters, there's only one gender we know about. I want to say we're all dudes but technically we're hermaphrodites. We got both going on. So your next thought would presumably be "Surely that's even simpler! That means you can get together with ANYONE and have a kid!" Yeah we tried that, but no matter how often our race got busy we have thus far had zero success. 

Which leads to our problem. While our population is pretty big and people die very rarely, it's inevitable that we'll eventually die out, so some of our explorers are looking for other intelligent life and a solution. I have no idea if they'll be successful but it doesn't really affect me much, I have no plans of children in my future. I just have to find that answer for those who do, which is why I'm fixing up this ship with Miron. 

Oh, I just realized I managed to waste your time talking all about my people without actually introducing myself and my friend. You know my name is Sahren already, but I'm one of the biologists employed to find either an alien species that breeds in a way we haven't seen before in case it helps us solve our own problem, or an intelligent race to help us with information we don't have yet. It's a great job though it doesn't pay the best. I just love the freedom of exploring the universe with my friend. He's the tech savvy one of the two of us and also our pilot. His job is to take me places and keep the ship working. 

We're sort of partners in the sexual sense too, but it's mostly just for fun since we can't reproduce with each other. Our culture is pretty slack when it comes to sex, since it's just a fun activity that feels good. And literally everyone is above the consenting age, so there's no stigma about it. People still prefer to stick to one person though, as it's still quite an intimate thing to do.

Ah! I didn't talk about what we actually look like as a race! Mostly, we look like humans, except we have long thing tails with tufts of fur at the end, and our ears are longer and pointed like what you'd call an elf. We have sharper teeth (though nothing to brag about) and our eyes are reflective like a cats (but no slit pupils, though that'd be cool!). We have claws on both our hands and feet too, but they're not as sharp as they look. Generally we share hair colours with humans. I've got black for example and Miron is blonde. However our eye colours can be unnatural to your race. Mine are bright yellow and Mirons are orange. One last thing about our looks I guess would be I'm on the slim side and about average height with long hair, and Miron is pretty average though a tiny bit shorter than me. 

I can't really think of anything else to tell you! That pretty much sums us up AND most of our world history."


End file.
